El Hazard Cards Of The Holy War
by Strikedagger84
Summary: Sorry this is taking so long. Works got me going like mad


I don't own El-Hazard or any other little things I might take from other Anime's, regular movies, or shows. Every chapter will have special thanks to whomever I got the idea's from.  
  
Chapter 0  
  
New York City, the big apple, the city that never sleeps. In this city of lights is a small place called 'Landos Buck-A-Near Arcade and Casino one of the few legel ones in New York. However the ones inside the Arcade are the fouces of this story. And on what appears to be a normal night will become an adventure of a lifetime for seven people.  
  
Location: Lando's Buck-A-Near in west section of Manhatten.  
  
It was around 9:00 in the game room when two figures walked into the place. One was Thomas, a resident bounty hunter who also works as security and his friend and an employee at the game room Joseph who works as a dealer. They had come in for there paychecks for the week and Thomas was shooting the breeze about his latest capture.  
  
"Man Joe you shoulda seen the look on the guys face when I just pointed my 'Volucris" at him and said FREEZE BOUNTY HUNTER! The guy just about Shit his pants.  
  
Thomas E. Ryker. Probobly the last person you want as an enemy. His physical features however give of the mistake that he's a fairy. His medium length hair is half black and half steel blue naturally and his eye color is pink witch to most is kinda girlish. However he has won several shooting contest's and has competed in a national tornement that was held in Austraila his home country. Plus the cross shaped scar on his face tells he is one bad Mofo.  
  
"No kidding huh". "You know Tom sometimes you take to many risks and its not healthy at all I mean remember that mad man you want after an he almost took your head off."  
  
Joseph R Mateo. This guy was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His family are part of a Crime Syndicate operating out of the US. He broke ties with them so that he could learn how to live as a normal person but sometimes gets to bossy. By nature he's kind of a loner but only to those he dislikes. His short blond hair makes him a natural with the ladys and his high makes him seem older then he is.  
  
"And uh whats your pernt". (Its porposly misspelled)  
  
"My POINT is you should be more careful".  
  
"You know as well as I do that i can't". "Look theres Lando".  
  
"Hey guys got your checks and some cherry coke with your names on it"  
  
Lando B. Bernard. The owner of the arcade and casino and on the side preforms magic tricks. Lando is large in size muscle wise and is tanned real good. His military crew cut makes him look like a drill sergent and his bomber jacket adds to it. By nature he is kind but even he has limits before he go's BOOM!  
  
"Thanks, by the way Lando did you put the case with 'Balaena' in the back.  
  
''You mean that big old sniper rifle of yours right", Lando asked.  
  
I forgot to mention Thomas had a habit of naming his weapons and his latest one's he just got were named after some of the weapons from the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. His sniper rifle was called 'Cervus', and two handguns 'Volucris' and 'Xiphias'.  
  
"Why can't you just say your rifle".  
  
"Because thats its name mate so there", Thomas said and then proceded to stick his middle finger up pull down an eye lid and stick his tounge out like a child.  
  
"Would you act your age", a female boosted and proceded to hit Thomas in back of the head with a big thump.  
  
"Whats your problem today Jenn, Petrie didn't take you to the movies or you just got PMS".  
  
Jennifer P Silver. One of Tom's friends since childhood whom he use to have a crush on. Jenn unlike the rest of the crew matured and is i guess you could say the one who nags and tells whats good and whats bad. Her meduim length brown hair makes her age show better but her pale skin makes some think if she's ever been in the light.  
  
"I'm getting sick of you always acting like a child Tom". "It's completely inmature what your doing and it is stupid to name weapons cause weapons there bad".  
  
"Hey I take offence to that". another person said from a chair.  
  
Chris Kazakage. A four time fighting champion that can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy. He was just sitting there eating cheetos and watching T.V. Chris is a very hyper and loves to eat cheeto's but his favorite pass time is watching people argue and then jumping in and saying random things like JUICE and PREPARE YOURSELF!  
  
"You have no say in this Chris and you know it so mind your own buisness".  
  
"Give up Jenn you know how they are". I mean look at me.  
  
Peter L. Jakumetsu. Thomas' best friend who's stomach was a blackhole and mind almost constently in hyper-active mode. He likes to be called Petrie and he may not look it but he could possible turn anything he gets his hands on into a weapon. He looks more like a metel head then a human being. Spiked brown hair, baggy clothes and for some reason a chain strapped to both legs inhibiting movement although he moves just fine.  
  
"Alright you win Petrie but you all could try being mature once in a while you know".  
  
"If everybody acted mature then it wouldn't be fun". another female said.  
  
Madeline Silver. Jenn's older sister who was currently dating Joseph. She the only person capable of turning Joseph from mister loner to mister puddle. Maddy's looks make anybody melt because her gift was being increidibly cute like a kitten. Her red hair in pigtails and a flowing pink dress just add fuel to the fire.  
  
"Hey guys checkout what's on the new". Chris urged everybody.  
  
Repoter: In Shinanoma, Japan police are baffled by the sudden disappearence of several individuals from Shinanoma High School. It is reported that the missing people are three students and and one teacher. It is unknown what happened to them as of yet but one clue has been found. Located at the site of an anicent rune under the school that was discovered two days prior was a piece of cloth from one of the students uniforms. As of now this is being treated as a kidnapping but most hope that is not the case.  
  
"Thats crazy guy's"!  
  
"You said it Chris".  
  
"This is interesting but we do have customers so lets get to work people", Lando said as he clapped his hands to get them moving.  
  
"Tom there's going to be a money drop in an hour so stay ready at the door".  
  
"Right Boss".  
  
"Joe your on table 4 tonight".  
  
"Okay".  
  
"Petrie, you help Tom"  
  
"Oky Doky"  
  
"Jenn and Madeline, you to go serve drinks to the patrons"  
  
"Got It", they both said.  
  
"Chris, You stay there".  
  
"Can do"  
  
"Lets make alot of money tonight".  
  
Later: Same location  
  
It was about 10:30 a half an hour before closing time. They were going to close early but a customer walked in. From the style of his clothing he looked to Middle Eastern and he was carrying what appeared to be a book.  
  
"Excuse me are you the owner of this game room". he asked in a calm and nice tone.  
  
"Yes I am, what can I do for ya".  
  
"I would like to play a game of cards against you and your employee's"  
  
"I don't know what do you say guys".  
  
Everybody gave a yes and were ready to play.  
  
"Just one thing if you don't mind"? the man asked.  
  
"What would that be". Lando answered.  
  
"I would like to use my special cards if its OK".  
  
"No problem".  
  
"Then let the games begin".  
  
Meanwhile in a far away place.  
  
"Hey did you just feel something Afura"? Shayla asked.  
  
"Yes but what was it".  
  
"It was probobly nothing, hey Qawoor did you feel something weird just now".  
  
"I did, but it felt like something I've felt before".  
  
"Same here".  
  
"I have a feeling something's going to happen so we best be on are guard", Afura said as they walked into the palace.  
  
The Priestess' were just out at Nanami's eating while a private scolding was being issued to Fatora by her sister Rune for her behaivor at the Springs Of Arlamon. Unknown to them althought it seemed like nothing the Eye Of God had turned but only a hawks eye cold have noticed.  
  
End Chapter 0  
  
Thank you Ukyo1993 for the review and althought i did not make many corrections yet while trying to find them I did add alittle more detail as you suggested and I had to anyway because my friends asked me to since the characters are based on them. Your review was very helpful and I hope for more and as I said on the old version of this fic. I hope you like it and I'm hoping to add more as fast as I can. Just for the record if there is any problems you see with the story or anything to improve apon please tell me in your review or E-Mail me. Not for nothing but I'm not very good at spelling and this is my first fanfic that my friends are helping me with so it might be a little or very sloppy. Thank You and stay turned for Chapter 1: A Friendly Game Of Cards and my upcoming Vandread\Gundam Crossover Fic Vandread SEED. 


End file.
